powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Bodily Aspects
The abilities to have supernatural body aspects that can be use for various purposes. Combination of Bodily Aspect Enhancement and Supernatural Properties Manipulation. Also Called *Supernatural Physical/Bodily Attributes Capabilities User possesses supernatural bodily aspects and enhanced attributes of their anatomy, biology and physiology, their physical functions are perfectly upgraded the same with their existing physical abilities and effects because their systems are naturally imbued with forms of supernatural properties be it magical, energetic, metaphysical, etc. Users can use both their supernatural properties and selective bodily aspects and attributes like specific body parts, systems, genes, cells, etc, and manipulated them to be used for any potential and multifunctional purposes. Ex: Users could have a supernatural hand or other form of body parts with special powers they can use for combat, support, multitasking, etc, or have an entire body, anatomy, biology and physiology, imbued with supernatural properties that users can use to their fullest. Applications *Affinity **Mystic Empowerment **Selective Limb Empowerment **Status Empowerment *Body Modification **Bodily Aspect Enhancement **Physical Attribute Augmentation **Physical Augmentation *Channeling **Ability Focus **Property Infusion **Personal Supernatural Properties Manipulation *Energized Body **Aura Manipulation **Chi Manipulation **Mana Manipulation *Self Sufficiency **Energy Independence **Self-Sustenance **Training Regimen Variations *Supernatural Blood *Supernatural Cells *Supernatural Fluids Associations *Enhancement Calling *Multitasking **Multi-Power Use **Prehensility *Power Source **Power Inheritance *Remaking **Customization **Remolding *Self-Power Augmentation *Weaponized Body **Organic Constructs Limitations *The supernatural properties may be limited. *May only have number of a selective bodily aspects. *If bodily aspects or probably are ever stolen from users, they'll end up powerless or worse. *May be weak against Supernatural Properties Manipulation. Known Users Gallery Avatar Chi Pathway System.png|In The World of Avatar (Avatar series), the chi pathway system serve as the root for benders to... The Four Bending Arts.png|...manipulate their respective elements and array of other skills. Aquaman_0007.jpg|Aquaman (DC Comics) possesses the mystical Waterbearer hand as a replacement for his left hand that grants him new abilities. Mighty endowed hypotnic power.jpg|Mighty Endowed/Nina Dowd (DC Comics) can hypnotized people with her breasts. Hellboy v4-073.jpg|Hellboy's (Hellboy) Right Hand of Doom is mystical stone key that can free the Ogdru Jahad from their imprisonment, which he can use for combat. Kusakai Mio Performs Breast Hypnosis.gif|Kusakai Mio (Keijo!!!!!!!!) can use a hypnotic effect with her breasts called Breast Hypnosis Technique against anyone. Chifusa.png|Chifusa's (Manyuu Hikenchou) breasts can absorb the "aura" or Breast Energy of other women's breasts when she uses the Breast Flow technique on them causing her own to enlarge as well as become increasingly sensitive and supple, while others women's shrink. 250px-Immortal_Iron_Fist_Vol_1_27_Textless_Marko_Djurdjevic_Variant.jpg|Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) can use his Chi to make him stronger and faster. Misfits Sarah.png|During the Storm event Sara (MisFits) gained hypnotic breasts she can use on men. Ninshū.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was the one who gifted Chakra to humans for the original purpose of teaching to understand and empathize with one another. 20090131-naruto433.jpg|All ninjas like Naruto (Naruto) have a chakra system within their body that allows them, to use chakras that is fundamentally apart of them for them to use a variety of abilities, but do to chakra being apart of their nature should it ever be drained to 0 they will die. Melona (Queen's Blade).jpg|Melona (Queen's Blade) is a "slime swamp witch" that has varying properties and regenerative properties infused within her breasts milk that she can use for projectile combat and healing. The_Qwaser_of_Stigmata.jpg|Maria (The Qwaser of Stigmata) are the alter-ego combat partner of a Qwaser whose primary function is to provide soma a mystical substance found in their breastmilk, that empowers all Qwaser to manipulate any of the periodic elements. Ageha_Kuruno's_Oppai_Missle.gif|Ageha Kurono (Rosario+Vampire) can apparently use a form of energy through her breasts in order for her to use her Oppai Missile special attack. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) can channel her magic through her breasts to create powerful energitic blast. 5852673-3053803205-zatch.jpg|Faudo (Konjiki no Gash Bell) the demon warrior, is a mountainous mamodo whose internal bodily systems can be used to bolster and augment its internal protectors. His body parts are also useful munitions. Ultimate_Comics_Wolverine_Vol_1_1_Textless_Axel_Torvenius_Variant.jpg|Both Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) of the Ultimate universe possess unique biophysical properties to their blood/fluids used for the creation and empowerment of the mutant species. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Page Needs Work Category:Rare power